Touchscreens have been increasing in deployment for interactive devices. However, resistive and capacitive touchscreens have been found to have lacking with regard to touch sensitivity, accuracy, and stability. Such touchscreens also entail significant costs, particularly as screen sizes increase. Further still, optical touchscreens are regarded as lacking in robust responsiveness, and also entail significant costs due to complex design and manufacturing requirements.